Pretentious
by Kokomi-Chan
Summary: A collection of short one sided one shots based upon the iPad game 'Pretentious' Pairings for Ch1: Fem!UKxFrance. Rated T due to mild swearing etc. Read and review! :3


**Pretentious - Chapter One**  
>Pairing: One-Sided Fem!UKxFrance<p>

* * *

><p>Francis sat down at the small desk and opened the notebook that was carefully placed among the other things that were usually residing upon it. He took a pen and opened it, and started carefully writing in it in his beautiful cursive script French handwriting;<p>

**I will go wherever you are.**  
>We are just friends, always following each other everywhere. Whether it's her shopping trips, my cooking conventions or walks in the park, we go together. We live together, so what's the harm in doing any of it? It's not like we are more than just friends. I mean, all we do is friend stuff..I guess.<p>

**Climb any mountain.**  
>My feelings are starting to change to you. I'm becoming more attracted to you only now, even though we've know each other since childhood. I'd do anything to protect you, help you and care for you. Is this what they call love? I'm really not sure about this anymore.<p>

**Use whatever is necessary.**  
>If you're having one of those days I'll help you. Chocolate, ice-cream, fresh tea and a sappy movie. They always cheer you up, no matter what. I'll do anything to keep you smiling. And hugs. I'll even hug you if you want one. I don't particularly like being hugged, but if it's for you I don't mind.<p>

**Leap cliffs.**  
>Any obstacles in my way are nothing. Even if it means risking my own life just to save yours. I don't care if I get hurt along the way. You are the only thing that matters anymore.<p>

**Dodge fire.**  
>When your bitchy friends are being bitchier than usually I stand in between you and take all of it. I don't want that beautiful smile of yours to become harsh cold tears. I hate it when you cry..it makes me want to cry sometimes.<p>

**I will run fearless.**  
>Anything, anytime I will run to you. I don't care what the emergency is. Anything to protect you my love. I promise.<p>

**I will find a way.**  
>Being stuck in traffic always sucks. Work sucks. Everything that doesn't involve you sucks. I've started using dodgy old back roads just to get home faster to you.<p>

**...or make a way.**  
>If it's getting late and nothing is moving I'll drive across a field. I don't care if it's illegal or whatever. The faster I get home to you the better. I just want to hold you close and kiss you...but that's not going to happen is it?<p>

**Even if I have to drag myself to you.**  
>There are sometimes those days were you do piss me off...but I guess it can't be helped. Even if I'm angry, tired or generally pissed off I'll still drag myself from where ever I am to you. Somehow you always seem to make me smile. I guess that's just your amazing charm.<p>

**I have faith in you.**  
><em>I know if I ever admit my feelings to you, then you'll never become unfaithful. I know I'm not the best looking guy in the world but I know you wouldn't care. It's what's on the inside that counts, right?<em>

**And I can wait. Love is patient.**  
><em>Even if you don't love me now, the longer we stay together the more you might realise your feelings. Well, I love you and I don't mind waiting, because as they say, love is patient. I'm sure we'll nor happy together one day.<em>

**I will jump blindly. **  
><em>I would do anything for you, did you know that? Even if it means jumping off a cliff to save you, facing any life or death situation to rescue you. I don't care. I just want you safe in my arms.<em>

**But all of this is just a pretentious game.**  
><em>It is, isn't it?<em>

**I am already too late.**  
><em>I've seen you with other guys, and you seem so happy. I guess there's no point in trying any more.<em>

**I've built up too much space in our tiny world,  
>By turning up too many chances to admit how I really feel.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note - <em>**

**_Hi there! Well, this is my new story. It's based off this game called pretentious that was flagged up on iTunes on valentines day. I played it, like it and I guess it sort of inspired me. I'd recommend to those who own something Apple to download it. It's a great game. Next chapter will be the same pairing , possibly with a few extra characters. Your reviews are appreciated  
>~Kuchi-Chan<em>**


End file.
